Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII
Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII (三國志VII, Sangokushi VII) is the seventh installment of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. This entry includes more focus on individual growth than previous titles, allowing for some roleplaying elements. Gameplay The gameplay is split between managing cities or officers during the strategy phase and the turn-based combat when entering into battle. Players can control any officer in the game or customize their own to use. Characters can assume the following character archetypes throughout the game: *'Ronin' - a wondering officer. Find fellow officers to befriend and support major events of the selected campaign. *'Rank-in-file officer' - serve under a liege. Performs all missions given to them. *'Prefect' - higher grace with their master then the usual officer. Follow orders and simultaneously maintain their designated district. *'Warlord' - answer directly to their liege to earn their favor and directly influence their kingdom. Must obey and influence their lord. *'Liege' - officers in command of an entire kingdom. Manages property, armies, and officer loyalties while defeating rival forces. Regardless of the role initially selected, players may change their position through work and potential betrayal. Strategy Every character type must grow their city's income by increasing food production, living space, and court the favor of officers. Building relationships permits their recruitment into the player's ranks. Subordinates are needed to fill positions for administrators, army commanders, and/or diplomats. Resources, both food and coin, must be managed in this phase, broken up into monthly sections. They also can each maintain an army, at a cost, and have civilians that can be conscripted into the army in dire need. Cities have five different phases: Academy, City, Metropolis, Port, and Ranch. Each city produces its own goods that can be used to make money or build special tool and/or units. The population's trust is needed to maintain it. Technological advancements can help the army and the people. An officer with a high intelligence and political rating will succeed in these objectives far better then an officer low in them. As the domain grows, cities can be trusted to perform their duties automatically or manually. All the while, the favor of the imperial court must be considered, and how to either uphold it or one day seize it. Assignments from the Emperor can benefit the kingdom with a prize and the potential to increase an officer's ability. Battle Battles are turn-based. Each officer represents one army on the map, with their health consisting of soldiers under their command. Before the battle starts, ploys are chosen by the player so long as one officer on the field can execute them. Units can be moved across a grid map against the opponent's own troops. If an officer's army is fully depleted, they are either forced to retreat or be captured. Struggling units can be wounded or killed in battle. Terrain, weather, morale, and the officer's own war skill must all be considered when facing opposing forces in this part of the game. Characters 545 unique officers are available in the game. Each officer's four stats should be considered when recruiting them or using them in the game. Their War stat controls how well they perform in battle, their Intelligence controls their ability to use ploys, detect ploys, and speed up a city's technological progress. Political controls their ability to administer a region, managing the food, people, and resources well. Finally, Charisma controls a character's ability to negotiate with other characters, recruit officers, and conscript soldiers. Age, wounds, bonds, troop type, drill (discipline), and glory are imperative for determining a character's survival. A well bonded officer will perish in the main character's stead if present. Each officer has skills to aid the player. Items can be equipped by any officer, but their historical owner will hold many of them by default. Secret Characters These characters are only unlocked in the game's officer creation feature. Using these names will provide the player's own officer with fixed stats and skills. *Julius Caesar *Sun Tzu *Wyatt Earp *Robert Lee *Sitting Bull *Abe Lincoln *Daniel Boone *Albert Einstein *Ulysses Grant *Crazy Horse *Betsy Ross *Benedict Arnold *Thomas Paine *Jeanne Darc *Robin Hood *Mark Antony *Genghis Khan Scenarios *The Yellow Turban rebellion *Dong Zhuo's Tyranny *A Land in Chaos *The Rise of Wei *Showdown at Guan Du *The Dragon's Ascent *The Battle of Jing Providence *The Dawn of the Three Kingdoms *Zhuge Liang's Campaign *Sima Zhao's Ambition External Links *Official Japanese page *Official Japanese PlayStation site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games